De vrais petits Anges
by Calamithy
Summary: [[dernier chap en ligne!]] Les Anges de la Destinée. 4 Célestes pour décider du sort de 2 pilotes :01&02. 3 souhaitent continuer à les voir souffrir. Un Ange est déterminé à les défendre. Réussiratelle sa mission? A voir... YAOI, humour & a
1. De vrais petits Anges

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam**** Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fic –  à moi ^^ - with NO profits si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : **OS songfic, yaoi. Ca sent l'amour hein ma Zorky ^_~. Romance, humour, anges sadiques & ti peu de sensualité.**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Couple** : Hmm… 1x2 (pov sérieux de Duo), une touche magique en début & fin mimi & un peu nawak des tits nanges gardiens ^__^

**Warnings** : Post EW. Anges SADIQUES. Il est fort possible de voir dans la dernière partie deux beaux bishos danser  joue contre joue. Si ce n'est pas votre truc…

**Dédicace spéciale** : **A MA LUNA NA MOI, Ze STAR !!!!! Cette fic est pour toi ! **Happy birthday ma belle ^__________^ plein de bonheur, de gros bisous, et que tes rêves d'amour, gloire et job en or se réalisent ^_~. j'espère que ce truc te plaira ^^ 

**Dédicace habituelle** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith na moi d'abord (oui ce sont les pokémithy je les ai, je les garde ^o^ lol)**

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : thanx a lot!!

**Plus d'une personne sera surprise… en particulier 3 ^^ : je vous AIME les filles hein, hein ^_~ **

**Avertissements bis : cette fic est en 3 parties : 1 intro mignonnette et un peu nawak, 2 Pov de Duo, 3 : danse (slow) et conclusion des Anges… laisseront-elles leur chance à nos mamours en sucre ?**

**Un glossaire vous sera remis en fin de fic où vous connaîtrez les mystères du monde angélique…**

.

.

**De vrais petits anges…**

** (Amour, gloire & Gundams nan je blague ^^)**

.

.

.

**Parafictam****, Paradis, à l'Est d'Eden AC 199 ETH (Espace Temporel Humain)**

.

.

Haut, très haut dans le ciel vivaient les Célestes, des divinités qui avaient pour rôle de créer la vie, guider les êtres dans leurs existences, puis les faire mourir après avoir longuement et calmement débattu du quand, du comment et du pourquoi.

Le Parafictam – ou plus communément le Paradis – était une cité administrative constituée de trois niveaux, correspondant à la fonction occupée par le céleste :

.

**L'Etage du Soleil **– plus haut car seul étage - était celui des Archanges Créateurs. Ils donnaient la vie et laissaient tout le vrai boulot aux autres. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

.

**L'Etage des Nuages** – le rez-de-chaussée qui n'était pas vraiment un étage – était celui des Archanges de la Destinée : elle faisaient tout le travail des traîtres du dessus.

.

**Le sous-sol ou SM Land** (Sérénit et Maintien Land) : les Anges Esclaves, nés ou formés pour satisfaire les désirs des Archanges Créateurs (pour conserver leur… sérénité) – et de temps en temps des Anges de La Destinée quand elles ne croulaient pas sous le travail. 

On pouvait donc naître ou devenir Ange Esclave. Dans le dernier cas , il suffisait simplement d'avoir eu un comportement pas joli joli sur Terre. Parmi ces esclaves, il y en avait qui répondaient aux doux noms de Fuma, Seishiro, Muraki*… il y avait même un certain Treize K. 

Du beau monde, oui ^^.

Que des hommes direz-vous ? 

Bien sûr.

Pour le plus grand plaisir des Célestes. 

Il y avait tout de même quelques femmes mais la plupart étaient suffisamment intelligentes pour ne pas être asservies. Une certaine Lady Une avait pendant un long moment une place de choix au sous-sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de comportement sur Terre… 

Il était à présent clair qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas son supérieur dans l'Au-delà esclavagiste . 

Si elle le savait elle recommencerait peut-être ses… bêtises…

Hmm…

La fonction des Anges Esclaves allait de la simple administration rébarbative – ira-ira pas au Paradis, paperasse, paperasse – aux fonctions un peu moins… angéliques (dois-je préciser hentai ?) : il fallait pour cela avoir été très très vilain…

Passons ^^

.

Les nés Célestes, pourtant d'authentiques Dieux, préféraient l'appellation « Ange ou Archange », par souci de modestie, naturellement.

_Non : c'était juste que le mot ange était plus joli…_

_._

Ce Paradis était, en général, douceur et tranquillit : les Anges se connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps et étaient bien souvent d'accord sur la marche à suivre, sur la destinée que devait avoir telle ou telle personne.

Bien souvent, oui.

Pas tout le temps, hélas.

Et aujourd'hui…

.

**'K**, l'Ange de la Torture Angoissante/Agonisante (voire les deux en même temps selon son humeur),

**Lith**, L'Ange de La Mort en Musique (de préférence Dépêche Mode ou un bon Requiem)

**Améthyste**, L'Ange de la Perversité Lubrique (fan de Sade et de René Girard en moins trash koike)

**Lu Love**, L'Ange de l'Amour Véritable (fan de Barbara Cartland et de Samourai Troopers ^^)

.

n'étaient pas. 

du tout. 

d'accord.

.

Ca chauffait du côté de l'Etage aux Nuages.

.

.

Les Anges de la Destinée étaient donc en session extraordinaire dans la salle de conférence attenante à leur bureau commun.

Une salle immense couleur ciel avec une armoire, des chaises et des fenêtres en nuage. Simple. Fonctionnel. Et si vous attendiez des rétroprojecteurs, des écrans géants plasma, son digital haute résolution et autres matériels high-tech, bah rat : faut voir du côté des Créateurs. On pouvait tout avoir en ne faisant pas grand-chose…__

Elles étaient assises sur leur siège cumulus respectifs, leurs ailes sagement repliées…

en se regardant en chiens de faïence.

Elles, qui ordinairement s'entendaient comme larrons en foire…

Pourquoi ?

Une discussion sur des simples mortels…

_Deux_ mortels particuliers…

Deux humains qui avaient eu un destin semé d'embûches…

_Heero__ Yuy et Duo Maxwell…_

Et un certain Ange de l'Amour Véritable, discret et très doux avait hurlé à pleins poumons,

_Trop d'embûches ?_

faisant trembler les nuages qui s'étaient mis à pleurer de peur,

faisant trembler le soleil lui-même qui se cacha derrière les nuages,

faisant sourire ses amies archanges…

C'étaient plus fort qu'elles : elles adoraient la voir en rogne ^^

.

_Flashback_

.

K, Ange de la Torture Angoissante aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés et aux yeux de chat, vêtue d'une combinaison-bustier de cuir gris moulante  (parce qu'elle le valait bien), de bottes à talons aiguilles élégantes et de gants de motarde observait Lu Love d'un regard amusé. Elle avait fait jouer les menottes accrochées à la ceinture de chaîne qui ceignait sa taille fine avant de lancer, à la cantonade :

.

- On peut savoir pourquoi on ne peut pas les torturer plus d'abord ? Vous savez que j'aime la souffrance et là… mah… chuis frustrée… ils n'ont pas eu assez mal… pas assez de guerres intérieures et extérieures… pas assez de douleur… Si on les fait s'avouer leurs sentiments maintenant ce sera la fin des haricots. On n'aurait plus assez de fun quoi ! 

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! Après tout ils sont encore vivants hein ? On peut donc les faire agoniser, en les menant lentement mais sûrement à la mort !

.

.

C'était vrai : les pauvres bishos étaient encore vivant.

.

Celle qui avait parlé avec autant de sagesse était l'Ange de la Mort en Musique : 'Lith. Elle portait une combinaison de cuir noir qui laissait seulement bras et dos nus, mettant en valeur sa carnation couleur cumulus. Elle portait à la ceinture la faux de la Déesse de la Mort. 

Shinigami un homme ? 

Quelle blague. 

De tous temps les femmes avaient fait le sale boulot : nettoyage, repassage… il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il n'en soit pas de même au Paradis. Elle rejeta en arrière ses cheveux noirs mi longs en un mouvement élégant en même temps qu'un sourire macabre jouait sur ses lèvres fines :

.

- S'ils étaient morts je le saurais. Ca signifie qu'on n'a pas suffisamment joué avec et qu'il faut bien sûr, y remédier…

- Hmm ptet pas les tuer maintenant 'Lith, s'ils étaient morts je ne pourrais pas titiller leurs désirs et faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'obtiennent jamais… Nan ya pas eu assez de conflits, de quiproquos et d'amours/désirs impossibles et irréalisables… de non sexe frustrant… pas assez de douches froides… nan.

.

.

Celle qui avait parlé avec tant de sadisme était une grande malade : Améthyste, l'Ange de la Perversité Lubrique. Elle portait elle aussi une combinaison de cuir mais la sienne était rouge sang. Elle était composée d'un ensemble bustier- short court et de cuissardes à lacets et à talons de dix centimètres, nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ne serait-ce que l'épaule de ses trois amies. 

Et encore. 

Ses yeux particuliers reflétaient le sadisme le plus pur alors qu'elle jouait avec le fouet qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et qu'un petit vent doux soulevait sa queue de cheval brune :

.

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas juste qu'ils soient heureux là, maintenant tout de suite. Avec qui on s'amuserait, hmm ?

.

.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lu Love, l'Ange de l'Amour Véritable fit son intervention.

C'était une jeune femme à l'apparence réservée et au tempérament doux. 

Elle portait une combinaison de cuir – décidément ! - immaculée très sexy : le côté droit se terminait en body, laissant une cuisse crémeuse nue. Elle portait cette tenue avec des bottes de cavalier blanches. Le haut de son costume recouvrait ventre, poitrine et cou, laissant ses bras nus. Elles portaient aux mains de longs gants de cuir blancs également, arrivant jusqu'au coude. La classe.

Oui les Anges de l'Amour portaient du cuir. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elles soient habillées par Laura Ingalls.

Nan les Anges préféraient JP Gauthier.

Elle avait autour de la taille une fine ceinture blanche avec ses initiales L.L. dessus. 

Parce qu'elle aussi le valait bien.

.

Ordinairement Lu était d'accord avec la marche à suivre : d'abord torturer, puis pervertir, puis faire frôler la mort – et seulement frôler, une certaine 'Lith avait du mal à comprendre le sens de ce terme - pour enfin être libre d'aimer et apprécier cet amour à sa juste valeur.

Ordinairement elle était _toujours_ d'accord.

Mais là ses amies abusaient.

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell avaient galéré toute leur vie.

Ils méritaient une pause.

Ils méritaient un kitkat.

Ils méritaient un peu de bonheur.

Ils méritaient un peu de kawaii dans leur existence !

Les yeux de biche de Lu s'étaient mis à lancer des éclairs et elle avait alors vocifér :

.

- Améthyste. K. 'Lith. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS LES TORTURIEZ PLUS ! CA SUFFIT !

.

Vous comprenez pourquoi les nuages s'étaient mis à trembler ?

Lu Love venait de se casser la voix pour ses convictions.

.

_Fin du flash back_

.

.

La courageuse – ou suicidaire ?- Ange de la Torture Angoissante – affronter une petite Lu en rogne demandait du cran dans le meilleur des cas… - dit l'air de rien, d'une voix somme toute doucereuse, faisant une petite moue :

.

- Lu Love… ils ont gagné la guerre… ont sauvé Réléna… depuis plus rien à signaler…

.

.

La perfide Ange de la Mort en Musique enchaîna :

- Depuis Treize et quelques milliers de personnes toutes colonies confondues… on a une réduction de la mortalité de 70%. Et euh comment dire… j'ai un business à tenir moi.

.

.

La Vénéneuse Ange de La Perversité Lubrique ajouta :

.

- Tss tss tss. Ils ne se sont pas suffisamment couru autour. Ils ne se sont pas désiré assez longtemps et…

- Attendez les filles ! Si on devait vous écouter ce serait Amour, Gloire et Gundam ! Ca suffit ! Ils ont assez souffert : une guerre, des quiproquos à la qui aime qui, des morts à n'en plus finir qu'ils ont eu à toutes les sauces, que ce soit Heero en tant que garde du corps ou Duo.. bon lui n'a plus eu de morts depuis un moment… mais il en a eu assez pour toute une vie. Yen à marre ! Il est temps qu'ils aient une vraie happy end parce qu'ils le méritent !

.

- Heu si je peux me permettre Lu… on n'est pas en week-end… Notre boulot à K, 'Lith et moi c'est de les faire suer un maximum.

- Eh bien mon boulot _à moi_ c'est de les faire succomber à leur amour…Vous avez fait le votre jusqu'à présent, un peu trop consciencieusement d'ailleurs - et je n'ai rien dit. Mais là trop, c'est trop. Vous voulez que je vous ressorte leurs fichiers ? Ya un favoritisme sordide au niveau des tragédies. Il leur arrive un truc de plus et ce sera comique. Vous voulez que les mortels se moquent de nous ? Qu'ils disent « encore ! décidément le destin n'a pas des êtres un peu plus méchants à punir ? » C'est ce que vous voulez ? Qu'on nous ridiculise ?

.

.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle de réunion de l'étage aux nuages.

Lu se concentra, claqua des doigts et deux fichiers se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux. Elle fit une légère incantation et les résumés des événements que 01 et 02 avaient vécu apparut. Le parchemin de cinq mètres se déroula et l'Ange de L'Amour Véritable lut à voix haute, d'une ironie mordante :

.

- « Inconnu au bataillon nommé plus tard Heero Yuy. Orphelin. Meurtrier à l'âge de 5 ans. Assassin en puissance. Poursuivi par le fantôme d'une petite fille qu'il a tué par erreur. Suicidaire. Entraîné, manipulé, détruit pour être un soldat, une machine… » Franchement K, niveau tortures mentales et physiques t'as pas chômé.

.

.

K eut un air franchement extatique – pour ne pas dire orgasmique - avant de murmurer :

.

- Mais il était siii mignon… si indestructible… si parfait dans son spandex… je pouvais m'amuser et tester mes plus puissantes tortures, il était immunisé… le beau joujou

.

.

Lu eut un regard franchement sévère avant de s'exclamer :

.

- Il n'empêche c'est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. Beaucoup trop de cruauté pour toute une vie et ce n'est même pas fini ! Dois-je continuer ?

- …

- …

- …

- Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre mon point de vue. Passons au cas suivant : « Inconnu au bataillon, nommé sans nom, nommé kid, puis autonommé Duo Maxwell. Autoproclamé Shinigami. Orphelin. Assassin en puissance. Hanté par la pensée que tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui ne peuvent que mourir parce qu'il a perdu absolument tous ceux qu'il aimait ». A ce propos, Lith t'as fait un de ces boulots avec lui…

.

Lith, qui jusqu'à présent prenait des notes s'interrompit, un sourire rêveur dépourvu du moindre remord avant de répondre :

.

- Mon fonds de commerce… il était doué, ce petit… très dou

.

- Et tu as un manque total de reconnaissance envers un môme qui s'est amusé à faire TON  boulot tout ça parce qu'il a cru que NOUS l'avions abandonné. « A survécu à un massacre dans une Eglise de surcroît. A essayé de faire sauter son gundam sans y parvenir… ». Sérieusement les filles il faut savoir s'arrêter. Comment voulez-vous que l'on soit crédible? Ils manqueraient plus que Heero et Duo soient frères jumeaux séparés à la naissance et on obtient un simili Angel Sanctuary mixé aux feux de l'amour. Un « les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir »…

.

- …..

- …..

- …..

.

Satisfaite de l'absence de répartie de ses amies et collègues, signe qu'elles considéraient sérieusement son point de vue, L'Ange de l'Amour conclut son plaidoyer, de manière un peu trop perfide pour un petit Ange gentil et mignon, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux :

.

- Comment voulez-vous que les mortels croient en nous ? Dois-je vous rappeler que sans leur confiance nous sommes voués à disparaître ?

.

.

L'Ange fit disparaître le parchemin et sourit :

elle avait définitivement marqué un point.

Mais 'Lith n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Elle relut ses notes et déclara :

.

- Voyons, voyons… Si nous les faisions mourir ensemble… à la Roméo et Juliette… on augmenterait le taux de mortalité en faisant d'une pierre deux coups, on rendrait les humains tristes mais heureux qu'ils se soient éteints ensemble et ils seraient renforcés dans l'idée qu'il faut s'avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Tu aurais ta dose d'amour romantique, K, sa dose de torture et Améthyste sa frustration psychologique, physique et sexuelle… c'est un beau compromis je trouve…

.

.

L'Ange fouilla dans une des poches de sa combinaison, sortit ce qui ressemblait à un Cd et claqua des doigts : une musique se fit entendre :

.

**_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_**

**_De te dire tout ce que je t'aime_**

**_Et tout ce que tu me manques_**

**_On devrait toujours dire avant_**

**_L'importance que les gens prennent_**

**_Quand il est encore temps…_**

**_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps._**

.

.

Tous les Anges applaudirent sauf une.

Le Cd angélique fut fixé par un regard courrouc

Et ne tarda pas à exploser.

Lu avait frappé.

(David Hallyday n'a pas été blessé dans la manœuvre)

- Ils. Ne mourront. Pas. Maintenant. Vous trouverez d'autres personnes pour exercer votre sadisme. Les mortels doivent croire en l'amour. Croire qu'il existe malgré la peine, la peur, les tragédies et les séries télés ahurissantes… 

.

L'Ange de la Torture Agonisante murmura dans sa barbe :

- Blablabla…

.

.

L'Ange de l'Amour Véritable continua, sans le moindre scrupule :

.

- Les mortels doivent croire à une destinée qui peut être clémente envers ceux qui le méritent… et eux méritent le bonheur.

.

.

L'Ange de La Perversité Lubrique se décomposa à mesure que les paroles se connectèrent avec ses neurones : du bonheur. Elle voyait ça d'ici. De l'amour. Du mariage. Du sexe tous les 36 du mois. De la pépère attitude au coin du feu. Adieu Perversité. Un divorce en bonne et due forme. Quand les hommes obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient assez peu à l'entretenir, le chérir, le préserver… amour véritable, hein ?

.

De cette intense réflexion sorti une seule pensée :

- Blablabla…

.

Lu renchérit, encore et encore : quand elle était décidée elle était intarissable. Et elle était décidée : l'amour triompherait, Heero et Duo avaient trop souffert. Elle ne les lâcherait pas.

Jamais tu n'échapperas à l'opéra…

- Ils méritent le bonheur et ils l'auront. Ils s'aiment de loin sans le savoir, pas le temps pour les sentiments en temps de guerre… CA SUFFIT ! Là il n'y a plus aucune raison que le bonheur d'être ensemble leur soit nié… . Moi Lu Love, Ange de l'Amour Véritable, j'en fais le serment. Ils s'avoueront leurs sentiments AUJOURD'HUI… sur une piste de danse, tiens. Ce sera romantique et doux.

.

.

L'Ange de la Mort en Musique pensa cotillons et grain de riz et eut une petite nausée… quand elle réfléchit à une certaine expression :

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »

Un sourire naissait déjà sur ses lèvres mais il mourut bien vite : le regard de l'Ange de l'Amour l'avait tué. Les yeux de Lu disaient très très clairement : « n'y pense même pas sinon je te fais écouter du Lara Fabian jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses hara-kiri. »

Lith  avala sa salive difficilement, le sourire à la Wednesday Adams avait définitivement fui son visage.

.

Satisfaite que son regard doux comme le diable calma les intentions morbides de la Shinigami, l'Ange fouilla dans une de ses poches blanches et trouva le même cd céleste que son amie, sauf que celui-ci diffusa une autre musique :

.

**_Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau_**

**_Aimer c'est monter si haut_**

**_Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux_**

**_Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau_**

**_Aimer…_**

.

Aucun Ange n'applaudit sauf une

Le Cd angélique fut fixé cette fois-ci par trois regards courroucés

Et se changea instantanément en flocons de nuage

(Cécilia Cara et Damien Sarge n'ont pas été pulvérisés dans la manœuvre)

.

Lu, dans un mouvement de désespoir, lança son regard puppy-chibi-eyes-plus-fort-que-Quatre-et-Shuichii-réunis-qui-fait-plus-mal-qu'une-lame-de-Catherine-Bloom-sur-le-popotin-de-Trowa-plus-fort-qu'une-balle-de-Heero-entre-les-deux-yeux-plus-terribles-qu'une-blague-de-Duo-et-un-blabla-sur-l'injustice-de-Wufei-et-plus-mortelle-que-l'haleine-des-Mads-réunis.  

.

Un Ange Esclave passa….

.

Puis L'Ange de Torture Angoissante murmura dans une barbe qu'elle n'avait pas : 

.

- Bon. Nous… nous les torturerons sur la piste de danse…

- Nous attiserons leurs désirs en étant sûrs qu'ils ne vont pas se donner l'un à l'autre en public…

.

.

L'Ange de La Mort en Musique prit le temps de réfléchir encore un peu. Puis elle émit un soupir à fendre l'âme :

.

- Tu as gagné. Nous fêterons la mort…. de leur solitude en musique. Mais pas avec cette musique débile. J'ai une réputation, moi.

- Nous les ferons s'avouer leurs sentiments et leurs lèvres se joindre…

- …..

- …..

- ….

.

.

Les trois autres jeunes femmes étaient trop dépitées pour répondre.

Mais surtout, elles ne voulaient pas avouer à leur amie ailée qu'elles étaient plus qu'heureuses que le calvaire s'achève pour le couple terrible. 

Qu'elles croyaient elles aussi en l'Amour Véritable prospère même s'il était de moins en moins visible dans le cœur des Hommes. Lu avait beau donner à tous les êtres le même cadeau, s'ils ne savaient pas le cultiver, il était voué à disparaître.

Pourtant, les Anges cyniques y croyaient encore.

Si elles avaient le malheur d'avouer cela à Lu elles ne finiraient pas d'en entendre parler.

Cela dit ce n'était pas parce qu'elles avaient convenu d'un happy end qu'elles ne pourraient pas s'amuser une dernière fois avec eux, hmm ?

Hmm…

.

Les quatre Anges posèrent leurs mains les unes sur les autres pour sceller leurs accords et leurs ailes, qui jusques là étaient repliées car plus pratique, se déployèrent. Elles se mirent à chanter le temps des cathédrales et une lumière extraordinaire les engloutis, pour les téléporter sur Terre auprès de leur mission.

.

Elles atterrirent en mode invisible à l'intérieur du Palais de Réléna Peacecraft, où se trouvaient actuellement nos bishos.

Nos anges scrutèrent la salle de bal immense, majestueuse, remplie à ras bord de convives plus respectables, riches et parfois plus saouls les uns que les autres afin de trouver Heero et Duo…

Ils étaient tous les deux à une table, très près l'un de l'autre. L'américain se servait un verre de punch et le japonais l'observait sans rien dire…

Sans rien faire.

Hmph. Pas bon tout ça.

Il était temps d'intervenir.

.

L'Ange de l'Amour Véritable se mit alors en action : utilisant ses vibrations de coeur comme on lui avait appris dans la forêt tout amour, elles les rassembla en deux faisceaux d'énergie et le dirigea résolument vers la table… « Lumière Or »

Mais Heero bougea légèrement et prit de plein fouet 

les 

deux

rayons.

Duo n'avait donc pas été touché.

Aie…

Mais Heero touchait à présent la main de Duo…

Chouette, une avancée.

Mais les autres anges n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot…

Et comme le japonais avait reçu de pleins fouets l'attaque kawaii et qu'il était impossible de défaire le sort lancé par l'une d'entre elles…

Facile… trop facile….

Elles se regardèrent : d'un commun accord elles décidèrent de se venger sur Duo.

Le

Pauvre.

.

K se concentra afin que les souvenirs tortureurs d'âme et de corps de l'ex pilote 02 remontent à la surface… « Lumière Argent »

Améthyste fit ressurgir les désirs coupables, les questions sans réponses, la dissociation du corps et de l'esprit… « Lumière Pourpre »

'Lith, la Shinigami imposa à la conscience de l'américain… le Shinigami lui-même, côté obscur de l'américain… « Lumière Noire »

.

Avant même que Lu ne put intervenir, Duo se prenait de plein fouet l'attaque des anges somme toute diabolique, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire fuir la présence de Heero…

Ou plutôt détaller comme un lapin de Pâques.

_Ce n'était pas gagn_

L'Ange de l'Amour Véritable, les yeux luisants de colère, eut tout juste le temps de lancer une attaque kawaii qui avait à peine atteint la veste de smoking du jeune homme.

L'attaque était si puissante que, deux chats qui passaient par-là, prenant les retombées de la « lumière or » (invisible pour les mortels bien sûr, leurs sens n'étant pas assez développés), se mirent à ronronner – voire roucouler – ensemble…

.

.

Les Anges conspirateurs ricanèrent sans le moindre scrupules : elles s'amuseraient encore un peu aux dépends de Duo. A Heero de montrer qu'il était près à relever le défi.

Après tout Lu avait boosté bien l'ex pilote 01.

_Elle lui avait peut-être fait plus de mal que de bien d'ailleurs…_

Les autres pouvaient tout à fait amplifier le côté « angst » de l'ex pilote 02.

L'Ange de l'Amour Véritable leva les yeux au ciel :

Duo en mode ultra ultra angoissé...

Heero allait ramer, ramer…

Les quatre anges se connectèrent aux pensées de Duo et Lu en eut la douloureuse confirmation :

_Oui Heero allait ramer…_

… s'il était encore disposé à tenter encore sa chance

après un énième euh vent de Duo…

Hmph.

Soldat parfait, patient et tout et tout

pouvait avoir ses limites.

A moins qu'il ne prenne cette attitude

comme un jeu de piste…

Mais Duo ne jouait pas

Et ses pensées étaient

plus sombres,

plus perdues

que jamais…

C'était loin d'être gagné.

.

Voici ce que nos anges lurent en sondant l'âme de Duo…

.

.

.

Tzusuku ^^

.

.

La seconde partie est un pov de Duo sérieux mais… mah vous me connaissez ? ^___________^

.

A++++ !

Mithy ^^ *vive les vacanceux*


	2. De vrais petits anges : Etat d'âme

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam**** Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fic –  à moi ^^ - with NO profits si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : **OS songfic, yaoi. Ca sent l'amour hein ma Zorky ^_~. Romance, humour, anges sadiques & ti peu de sensualité.**

**Rating ****: PG 13**

**Couple** : Hmm… 1x2…  Pov de Duo.

**Warnings** : Post EW. ANGST et romance. Deux bishos qui dansent joue contre joue. La rigolade est finie (mah jusqu'au prochain et dernier chap ^^)

**Dédicace spéciale** : **A MA LUNA NA MOI, Ze STAR !!!!! Cette fic est pour toi ! **Happy birthday ma belle ^__________^ plein de bonheur, de gros bisous, et que tes rêves d'amour, gloire et job en or se réalisent ^_~. j'espère que ce truc te plaira ^^ 

**Dédicace habituelle** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith na moi d'abord (oui ce sont les pokémithy je les ai, je les garde ^o^ lol)**

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : thanx a lot!!

**Tite note : c'est un flash back des événements qui sont arrivés à Duo. L'action se situe après l'action des anges mais Duo se rappelle des événements allant de sa première rencontre avec Heero à aujourd'hui. En même temps… vous verrez !**

**_Blabla : _**paroles de chanson

_Blabla sans gras : _ce qui se passe actuellement. Ce que Heero fait à Duo… héhéhé ^__^

TOUT A UNE EXPLICATION : ce qui vous perd –si vous êtes perdus ^^ -vous permettra de vous retrouver à la fin !

Voici où vous en étiez….

.

.

Les quatre anges se connectèrent aux pensées de Duo et Lu en eut la douloureuse confirmation :

_Oui Heero allait ramer…_

S'il était encore disposé à tenter encore sa chance

malgré un énième euh vent ? de Duo.

Soldat parfait, patient et tout et tout

pouvait avoir ses limites.

A moins qu'il ne prenne cette attitude

comme un jeu de piste…

Mais Duo ne jouait pas, lui.

Et ses pensées étaient

plus sombres,

plus perdues

que jamais…

C'était loin d'être gagné.

.

Voici ce que nos anges lurent en sondant l'âme de Duo…

.

.

**De vrais petits Anges…**

2nde partie : Etat d'âme.

.

.

.

**Pov**** de Duo, La Terre, Palais Présidentiel, 13 Avril AC 199 (deux heures après)**

_Nous dansons_

Un jeu stupide, stupide…

_Action ou vérité Duo_

_Action : danse avec moi_

Je l'ai laissé me prendre

dans ses bras,

m'entraîner sur une piste

au son d'une douce musique…

Le groupe ? The Foreigners

La chanson ?

_"I wanna know what love is."_

Hmph

Rien que ça.

Moi, un homme,

Je danse avec un autre homme.

Un homme que j'ai beaucoup appréci

Un homme que j'avais fui…

Un homme qui m'avait retrouv

Sans même avoir à me chercher…

.

**_Gotta_****_ take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_**

**_._**

Les paroles sont belles

Les mots sont cruels

Ils sont tellement, tellement vrais pour moi…

Et je me laisse entraîner,

_Entraîner…_

Au fil des mots en musique

ma vie défile

et mes pas me rapprochent…

de…

.

.

_Action ou vérité, Duo…_

_Action_

Toute ma vie

J'ai dansé,

dansé avec le destin

_Avec la Mort elle-même…_

_moi__ qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds_

_sur__ une piste de danse…_

Des cadavres un peu partout,

du sang versé, beaucoup

des victoires parfois.

Du malheur, assurément.

Du bonheur par moments,

Bonheur qui avait valu chacune de mes larmes blanches 

après chaque combat.

Il fallait savoir tourner la page,

prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa place dans le nouveau monde,

_Je__ le savais_

_._

**_Gotta_****_ take a little time  
A little time to think things over_**

**_._**

faire le tri dans les faits, les méfaits,

lire entre les lignes

_Je le savais…_

Pour comprendre et grandir…

.

**_I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_**

.

Il fallait que je le fasse.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi

_Jamais complètement_

à faire la part des choses.

Contre toute attente il y était parvenu, _lui_

le plus obsessionnel de nous tous.

Il avait réussi

à lâcher prise.

Il était parti du jour au lendemain

Il était revenu plus stable que jamais.

Quant à moi, je m'accrochais à mon passé, 

_m'accroche__ encore à mon pass_

au lieu de m'en servir comme d'un tremplin

pour mieux sauter

dans l'avenir.

**_This mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders_**

.

.

_Action ou vérité, Duo ?_

_Vérit_

_A chaque pas nos corps se frottent_

_Tout à l'heure ils se frôlaient à peine._

_Je me sens bercé._

_Je ferme les yeux…_

J'éprouvais des sentiments contradictoires envers cette créature.

Je dis créature : j'ai tellement conscience que c'est un homme 

qu'il me fait peur.

J'avais

_j'ai__…_

tellement conscience qu'il est une machine 

qu'il me fait mal.

J'avais

_J'ai…_

toujours voulu toucher à la machine en lui 

et je me suis cassé les dents.

J'avais toujours voulu l'atteindre.

_Je ne veux plus…_

Il ne m'a jamais laissé.

_Malgr_

Je ne l'ai jamais lass

_malgr__ la distance que j'avais moi-même_

_imposée___

Et aujourd'hui…

_Il est contre moi…_

Alors que j'étais,

_je__ suis encore_

_contre__ lui…_

Aujourd'hui il m'enlace

_J'ai un peu peur._

_Mon âme a froid._

_Elle se réchauffe_

_Et j'ai encore plus peur…_

_Chat échaud_

_Chat refroidi_

_Chat sous le charme…_

_de__ la glace…_

_._

**_Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_**

**_._**

Nous sommes le vendredi 13 avril

Alors jour de chance, jour de malchance ?

Je ne sais pas encore.

Mais au rythme de la musique,

de ses mouvements lents et hypnotiques,

mon corps dit « encore »

et mon esprit…

_s'endort__.___

_._

**_This mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_**

.

.

Il

_Heero__…_

Il a commencé à s'ouvrir à moi le jour o

Le jour où il m'avait avoué compter sur moi dès le départ,

quand le petite Marie avait fait parler d'elle de sa voix forte,

brisant sa frêle apparence..

J'avais senti un peu de sa chaleur me pénétrer le cœur.

.

**_Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_**

**_._**

Ces paroles

_Ses paroles_

avaient apaisé et terrorisé 

mon esprit.

_Je m'étais enfermé au fin fons de mon âme_

_et__ je l'entendais encore. _

Je n'avais rien dit,

alors que la peur, jusqu'à présent terrée

au plus profond de moi-même

refaisait surface.

La crainte d'être apprécié,

_Alors que je l'avais cherch_

_Pouss__ et encore pouss_

_._

**_Through the clouds I see love shine_**

**_._**

… aimé en retour

_alors__ que j'avais amené Heero à se sociabiliser…_

_alors__ que j'étais sûr de ne rien obtenir en retour,_

_secrètement__ fier d'avoir essay_

J'étais,

_Je suis_

contradictoire…

_Je sais…_

J'avais toujours eu envie,

_besoin_ que les gens m'aiment.

envie,

_besoin_ qu'ils s'attachent à moi,

qu'ils me désirent,

alors que je savais,

je _savais_

que je ne devais pas…

Je savais

que s'ils approchaient…

Ils mourraient.

Tout simplement.

Je le savais depuis le début..

_« Ceux qui me croisaient avaient immanquablement un rendez-vous…_

_avec__ leur créateur »_

.

.

Rah cette phrase…

_« Ceux qui me croisaient avaient immanquablement un rendez-vous…_

_avec__ leur créateur »_

Ca semblait stupide hein,

extrêmement enfantin…

_Baka__ attitude comme dirait l'autre…_

Mais…

Croisez la mort autant de fois que je l'avais rencontrée moi-même

et nous verrons bien

si vous ne vous poserez pas des questions

sur des sujets aussi abstraits

que la destinée,

la chance…

Depuis toujours, l'Homme avait 

cherché à comprendre

l'inexpliqu

l'inexplicable…

L'Homme avait recherché une raison

à toutes les épreuves qu'il traversait,

à la justice

_ou__ l'injustice…,_

avait recherché un être supérieur

à 

supplier 

d'apporter

un peu plus

de lumière

à son existence.

Le jeune garçon que j'étais avant de rencontrer Heero 

_et__ mes autres compagnons…_

n'avait jusqu'alors trouv

que du vide .

Le jeune garçon que j'étais alors ne croyait plus en rien,

_malgr__ une éducation religieuse,_

_une__ bible et une croix en guise de cadeau d'adieu._

_La solitude, la peine, le goût de revanche et la folie menaient à bien des choses…_

Elles m'avaient amené à une décision radicale :

_en__ mon âme et conscience,_

j'avais choisi

de faire de moi 

ma 

propre 

légende. 

_Pour ne plus avoir à me poser de question._

J'avais pris ma décision.

Je me connaissais, moi.

Je connaissais mes propres raisons.

_Envie de se protéger du monde qui nous entoure…_

_de__ se protéger de soi-même…_

Je faisais taire mes démons

en devenant un dieu,

en devenant un être que je ne comprenais pas,

_divin__… je n'étais qu'un humain_

_un__ mortel n'avait pas à comprendre un dieu._

En devenant un être en lequel je ne croyais même pas,

pour mieux croire en moi-même,

_pour__ que le peuple croie que moi_,

Kid, Duo Maxwell,

môme d'à peu près quinze ans,

je pouvais aider à la libération des colonies.

Et ceux qui m'avaient cru à l'époque avaient eu raison.

Libérateur je fus.

_Libérateur oui. Enchaîné à son pass_

_Tellement enchaîné qu'il ne pouvait admettre_

_que__ l'on touche à son cœur_

_sans__ prévenir._

_Avec le comportement qu'il avait eu jusqu'à l'affaire Mariemaia,_

_jamais__ je n'aurais pu me douter que Heero…_

_s'humaniserait__ à mon contact._

C'était peu..

_C'était trop…_

_Et ça me donnait envie d'avoir plus…_

Je n'avais pas prévu son mouvement,

_erreur__ fatale pour un gosse des rues_

_habitu__ à frapper le premier._

_Je suis dans ses bras…_

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à penser…_

_Il faut que je m'accroche à ma volonté,_

_Sinon il va m'engloutir…_

_Et j'aimerais ma noyade._

.

.

Quand je me suis libéré du Shinigami,

_quand__ le cycle de la violence s'est achevé,_

_après__ la dernière valse,_

je m'étais trouvé sans partenaire

_Il était parti._

_Il m'avait ouvert un peu de son.._

_Et…_

_Plus rien._

_J'avais l'habitude…_

Celui qui avait pris une place de choix dans mon cœur

s'en était allé sans laisser d'adresse

Les sentiments faisaient mal.

.

**_In my life there's been heartache and pain_**

**_._**

L'abandon frappait encore au cœur

_._

**_I don't know if I can face it again_**

_._

J'avais décidé d'extraire la dépendance de mon corps,

de mon esprit

.**_  
I don't know if I can face it again_**

_._

Je partis rejoindre Hilde un temps,

_avancer__… m'occuper l'esprit et le corps avec quelqu'un que j'adorais…_

_mais__ qui ne toucherait jamais mon cœur comme il l'avait fait…_

_mes__ sentiments envers le soldat parfait étaient… ambigus…_

.

**_Can't stop now, I've travelled too far_**

.

puis Wufei m'avait proposé d'être Preventer réserviste 

sur Terre.

L'entreprise que nous avions fondé Hilde et moi sur L2 était tellement prospère

que nous avons décidé d'en ouvrir une sur la Planète Bleue.

.**_  
To change this lonely life_**

.

En quittant l'espace je faisais d'une pierre, deux coups.

Je détestais la violence…

Mais j'avais une peur panique que la guerre reprenne,

qu'on nous vole la paix.

Et moi, l'ancien voleur,

J'étais devenu réserviste afin de me rassurer.

_Afin que la paix reste notre,_

reste neutre.

Cette insécurité au sein même de notre victoire ?

Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour comprendre pourquoi :

Tout ce que j'avais cru un temps posséder,

hormis mes vêtements, la bible, ma croix et ma natte,

_et__ encore… _

m'avait toujours

systématiquement

ét

repris.

Mes nouveaux amis étaient retournés à leurs occupations,

à leur vie

_Normal…_

Je n'avais plus rien.

Et même en étant que réserviste,

même en n'ayant jamais servi

_La paix n'était donc pas en danger…_

j'avais toujours cette crainte

étouffante.

_Cette angoisse…_

Et ce soir je dansais avec le sauveur,

l'apporteur de paix,

l'assassin de ma paix intérieure.

.

**_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've travelled too far  
To change this lonely life_**

.

.

_Action ou vérité… Duo ?_

_Action._

Heero est devenu le garde du corps de Réléna le 13 Avril AC 198

_Tiens donc ?_

Une chic fille. Belle et intelligente.

Grâce à elle il s'était beaucoup plus ouvert,

notamment à moi, qu'il rendait visite sur mon lieu de travail

Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps, il le passait avec moi

Le palais présidentiel étant son lieu de résidence,

et ma société étant tout près,

c'était vraiment facile

Au début je me suis dis que c'était par amiti

et j'étais content

Vraiment

Mais il me manquait…

Je ne sais quoi…

_Etais-je long à la détente?_

_Etais-je__ simplement.___

_._

**_I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me_****__**

.

.

_Action ou vérité… Duo?_

_Action._

_Heero__ a franchi la limite_

_Il envahi mon espace vital_

_entre__ deux mouvements_

_sa__ main glisse mine de rien,_

_sans__ l'air d'y toucher_

_sur__ mon fessier_

_en__ un geste aérien…_

_Si auparavant je me demandais où il voulait en venir,_

_l__ aucun doute n'était possible…_

J'ai eu envie de fuir à la minute où je l'ai revu.

Après tout, je n'avais aucune envie de m'attacher de nouveau à cet inconnu

_après__ autant de temps sans contact on ne peut se vanter de connaître une personne_

_les__ temps changent…_

_les__ Hommes aussi_

pour être abandonné du jour au lendemain.

_Et en même temps j'avais envie… tellement envie de lui faire confiance,_

_tellement__… besoin ? de sa présence._

_Marre de ne rien savoir…_

_._

**_I want to know what love is_**

.

_Il avait pris une telle importance dans mon existence que ça en devenait effrayant._

_._

**_I want you to show me_**

.

J'avais vécu sans lui les trois-quarts du temps.

Pourquoi réagir ainsi à son égard ?

Pourquoi quand j'avais quitté Hilde pour m'installer ici, n'avais-je pas ressenti 

ce vide immense que lui avait laiss ?

_C'était un peu normal : je n'étais pas amoureux d'Hilde et je le savais dès le départ._

_Mais tout de même… je l'aimais beaucoup,_

_je__ l'aimais infiniment…_

_nous__ avons partagé bien des choses…_

_._

**_I want to feel what love is_**

.

_Elle était ma meilleure amie…_

Et Heero… je ne savais même pas réellement ce qu'il était pour moi.

.

Mes réactions envers lui n'étaient pas claires,

bien trop exagérées 

_sursaut__, silence pesant, mots de trop…_

_tellement__ moi-même,_

_tellement__… timide…_

et je me mis à l'éviter,

___ essayer de le dégoûter de moi._

C'était tellement plus facile quand on était aux commandes…

quand on décidait de la marche à suivre,

quand on prenait en main son destin…

_Tu parles… ça faisait encore plus mal…_

_Plus mal de se tuer, soi-même…_

Note à moi-même : j'étais vraiment un baka.

Heero Yuy n'était pas homme à se laisser distancer.__

_Le faisait-il exprès ?_

_Difficile à dire, à l'époque,_

_moins__ compliqué à définir que maintenant…_

Plus je l'évitais,

plus je le rencontrais dans les endroits les plus incongrus :

du boulanger à l'autre bout du royaume de Sank

au marchand de journaux,

en passant par les toilettes publiques…

Et il me faisait la conversation en plus :

_Le comble…_

« Salut Duo. Ca va? Tu m'as l'air occupé ces temps-ci. Sûrement les affaires»

réponse de Duo : 

« ……. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il me taquinait gentiment…

Ou me trompais-je ?

La même voix en plus grave,

les intonations, les inflexions douces, bien plus douces que

dans mon souvenir quand il prononçait un prénom qui n'était même pas le mien

_pour__ parler de moi…_

_Hmm__ ce léger accent japonais…_

_Hmm__ ?_

_D'où ça venait, ça ?_

Les mêmes yeux bleu prussiens, beaucoup moins froids à mon égard, 

mais toujours aussi intenses,

si ce n'était plus…

Nous étions à peu près de la même taille :

_Je mesure 1m78 et lui est à peine plus grand,_

mais son regard me clouait sur place

_et__ ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts…_

Le visage, le corps étaient ceux d'un homme.

_Détails, détails… my God…_

Je… je me mettais à remarquer des choses 

que je survolais 

à peine 

la première fois 

que je l'ai rencontré.

Mes yeux s'attardaient sur sa peau, ses muscles, ses lèvres…

ils s'attardaient…

comme s'attarderait 

une 

femme.

Mes sentiments à son égard… étaient ceux 

que 

devraient 

ressentir 

une femme

ou 

que

je

devrais

éprouver

pour

une

femme.

…..

.

Manque de pot pour moi, les sentiments ne s'apprenaient ni ne se contrôlaient.

J'avais intérêt à courir plus vite que mon ombre.

j'éprouvais du désir… 

_Peut-être de l'amour ? pour Heero._

Alors que lui, me voyait assurément en ami.

J'aimais peut-être un homme…

_J'avais beau être tolérant…_

Ça ne préparait en rien…

Je n'avais jamais été troublé par quelqu'un de mon sexe…

Etais-je homosexuel ?

Etais-je bi ?

_Etais-je dans la merde ?_

J'en savais rien…

Ce n'était pas parce que je me fichais pas mal que certains de mes amis soient gay

que je ne pouvais pas être sous le choc d'apprendre que j'étais peut-être comme eux…

Il s'agissait de moi.

_De moi._

_Ça ne pouvait pas se déclarer maintenant…_

_Mais non j'étais sorti avec Hilde et j'avais aimé, vraiment…_

Mais je ne l'avais pas aimée, elle.

_Et Heero avait créé ce vide en moi…_

_En même temps que cette excitation…_

_Merde…_

La peur de l'inconnu

_Peur de ses envies_

_Peur du rejet.._

La peur encore….

La fuite toujours…

_Run_

Aucune envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit

_Hide___

Partir pour réfléchir,

trouver une solution,

.

**_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me_**

.

Se débarrasser de ces sentiments inutiles, douloureux

Absurdes.

_Hide__._

_Lie._

Eradiquer le péché.

Vite.

.

**_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_****__**

.

.

_Action ou vérité, Duo ?_

_Action._

_Nous sommes un tout petit peu décalés,_

_Heero__ tente de passer,_

_avec__ une fluidité que lui envierait un serpent,_

_Sa cuisse entre les miennes…_

_Et je le laisse faire…_

_Et j'ai envie qu'il le fasse…_

_Et je fléchis les genoux pour mieux sentir la pression_

_Et je cale ma tête contre son cou_

_C'est moi où il fait de plus en plus chaud ?_

_Qui aurait cru…_

J'avais décidé de partir ce soir.

Mais Réléna avait organisé un bal

à l'occasion de ses… fiançailles ?

Et l'heureux élu n'était pas Mister Perfect ?

Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours cru que Heero et elle

_seraient__ ensemble_,

_and__ they live happily ever after…_

Et j'étais sincèrement ravi pour eux que,

de la situation merdique où la plupart des notre étions, 

sorte un petit peu de bonheur.

_Un_ petit conte de fées…

Ah c'est sûr : je ne pouvais que croire et me baser sur des suppositions :

ce n'était pas en jouant les filles de l'air avec Yuy que j'allais en apprendre 

plus sur sa vie.

_Heero__ : coyote_

_Moi : bip-bip _

_Derrière moi : nuage de poussière_

Mais curieusement, que je ne sois plus aussi bavard qu'avant semblait l'amuser grandement.

_Je le hais…_

Il me souriait toujours de ce sourire de plus en plus tendre, 

_quand__ j'y pense…_

J'étais donc venu, vêtu de mon plus beau smoking blanc

_pour__ dire adieu à mon présent_

coiffé d'une queue de cheval

_Pour dire adieu à mon pass_

_Même si mes cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi longs_

_Vive la gamme capillaire L'Oregun._

_Mah__ je le valais bien, non ?_

Et j'étais décidé, cette fois, à ne pas l'éviter

_Pour dire adieu…_

_._

**_I've got nowhere left to hide_****__**

.

J'étais en train de parler aux autres pilotes

tout près d'une des tables à punch,

_endroit__ stratégique pour le ventre sur pattes que j'étais_

félicitant chaleureusement une Réléna radieuse

quand Heero fit son entrée.

**_It looks like love has finally found me_**

Rien de bien extraordinaire.

La musique ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Les voix ne s'étaient pas tues.

Non.

C'était juste mon souffle qui était resté coinc

en mon corps.

_Comme un direct dans le ventre…_

Cela faisait très mal de devoir laisser derrière soi

quelqu'un dont le seul regard donnait tout simplement

le pouvoir de vivre.

_Le plus beau cadeau de l'existence… avec l'amour._

Il arrive : mon cœur semble s'arrêter

Il s'approche : les battements s'accélèrent

_Sors de mon corps Barbara Cartland,_

_mais__ c'était vrai : c'était ce que je ressentais._

Cela n'allait me faire que du bien

de me soustraire

à cette dépendance diabolique.

_Sors de mon corps, Shinigami…_

Heero portait un pantalon noir

et un tee-shirt de satin bleu, 

mettant en valeur son corps bien dessiné et ses yeux impressionnants.

_Il était beau._

_Ca y'est, je l'admets._

_Mais qui pourrait dire que ce gars est moche ?_

Il avait su allier la classe et la simplicité.

Du coup, je me sentais trop habillé.

_Quel nanard…_

Mais j'avais peur de tomber la veste

_Tomber_ _le masque,_

Peur que mon cœur ne s'échappe de mon corps

Peur qu'il ne comprenne…

.

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_****__**

.

.

Les autres pilotes allèrent parler à d'autres convives

Heero était resté près de moi.

Tout près de moi.

Je me sentais mal

_Je le sentais mal…_

Je me retournais vivement pour me servir un verre de punch.

Une bonne rasade

J'en avais bien besoin.

La main qui tenait la louche tremblait.

_Quelques secondes…_

Heero la serra dans la sienne

Les doigts ne tremblaient plus.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

_Bon sang…_

« Tu vas renverser le contenu de ta louche à ce rythme, Duo. Laisse-moi te servir »

La voix était près de mon oreille…

Les courts cheveux de mon cou se hérissèrent.

J'ôtais ma main dans un mouvement trop brusque.

Le liquide alcoolisé se renversa.

Je marmonnais une excuse tellement minable que même moi je n'arrivais pas à en rire,

avant de filer aux toilettes pour me nettoyer la main.

_Run__…_

Je n'avais pas osé regarder Heero.

Je ne savais même pas si je l'avais sali

_La honte…_

Je serais bien parti…

mais je n'avais pas à faire subir cela à l'annonce des noces de Réléna.

Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde

mais nous nous appréciions beaucoup.

Cela n'aurait pas du tout été correct puisque j'avais été invité de bon cœur.

Nan

J'allais juste changer de programme et fuir Heero pendant toute la soirée.

_Hide__._

Surtout après m'être rendu ridicule

_Hide__._

Super dernier souvenir.

_Hide__, hide…_

_Vite._

Autant dégager de la vue de Mister Perfect

Avec un peu de chance, il m'oublierait.

Avec un peu de chance _je_ l'oublierais.

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_****__**

.

Je sortis des toilettes, ait ôté ma veste de smoking

et me suis assis dans un coin,

_hide___

me faisant tout petit.

_hide___

Je grappillais de temps à autre canapés et cocktails qu'un serveur

me présentait sur un plateau d'argent.

Au point que je fus vite repus et en fermait les yeux de contentement.

_Ah la reconnaissance du ventre…_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis un énième plateau en face de moi.

Et répondait un « non merci » poli.

Le plateau ne bougeait pas.

Je le disais en anglais : no thanks. I'm stuffed.**

Ça ne marchait toujours pas.

« Tu devrais essayer en japonais : peut-être que je comprendrais »

Je levais la tête et manquais de renverser le contenu sur Heero, mais celui-ci avait cette fois anticipé ma réaction.

N'était pas ex soldat parfait qui voulait.

.

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_**

.

Il appela le maître d'hôtel, qui avait les mains libres, pour lui remettre son petit fardeau, 

puis plongea son regard dans le mien.

_Doux, si doux_…

Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas tranquille…

Il était clair qu'il le faisait exprès.

_Il fallait être idiot pour continuer à supposer…_

Bon j'exagérais : s'il se comportait envers moi comme moi envers lui, je l'aurais poursuivi pour avoir une explication.

_Je me serais inquiété avant de me sentir blessé._

Mais les orbes de Heero étaient si… compréhensives…

_Se pourrait-il qu'il ait compris ma nécessité de partir ?_

_Si oui pourquoi était-il l ?_

_Pourquoi.._

Un silence tranquille pour lui, inconfortable pour moi tomba entre nous…

Puis il dit, coquin :

.

« Puisque tu aimes les jeux – étant donné que ces derniers temps tu as joué à cache-cache avec moi – je vais t'en proposer un de très amusant. »

- Heero…

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et reprit :

« on va jouer à « action ou vérit » et c'est moi qui commence. Si tu choisis action, tu devras faire ce que je te dis sans poser de question. Si tu choisis vérité tu devras me répondre sans mentir. Et ce ne sera pas difficile pour toi, vu que tu ne mens jamais… »

_salaud__…_

_pourquoi__ fallait-il…_

_que__ j'ai ouvert ma grande bouche,_

_je__ lui avais filé l'arme pour n'achever…_

_une__ arme qui venait de moi-même._

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais me laisser faire…

- Heero ce jeu est ridi…

« Duo. Tu as joué au chat et à la souris sans même me donner les règles du jeu. Sans même m'expliquer pourquoi. Moi au moins je te donne une indication. »

- C'est stupide. Je n'ai jamais…

Un deathglare. Ca faisait longtemps. Je m'aperçus que ça ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Maxwell »

- Mais…

« A moins que tu ne veuilles me dire très clairement pourquoi tu m'as fui comme la peste ces derniers mois ? Parce que tu m'as fui, ni plus ni moins. Si au début je doutais, ce soir j'en ai la certitude. J'arrive, tu pars. Systématiquement. Tu me dois une explication, Duo.»

« Non je ne te dois rien. Quand tu es parti il y a deux ans tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi et personne ne t'as rien demand »

« Je ne suis pas parti en vous mettant à dos et en vous faisant comprendre que vous aviez fait quelque chose de mal. Si tu veux le savoir, je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à mon avenir, de comprendre la paix et le monde qui m'entouait. De comprendre mes désirs, les accepter et me battre pour avoir une vie meilleure. J'avais besoin de faire le point et je suis revenu. Là tu as ta réponse. A ton tour maintenant. »

- ….

_Ça me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…_

_On n'était pas si différent que ça lui et moi_

_Sauf que lui avait réussi_

_Où moi j'avais échoué._

_Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais…_

_ou__ alors j'étais effrayé à l'idée de l'obtenir…_

_Je ne pouvais que le regarder en silence…_

_Sombre crétin._

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur ce visage que j'avais parfaitement envie de frapper alors que j'entendis la question, 

comme une sentence :

_« Action ou vérité, Duo »_

Moi, dans un sursaut de préservation, tout en sachant que je me jetais directement dans la gueule du loup,

je dis d'une voix claire et déterminée en apparence :

_- Action _

Il me répondit de cette voix grave, chaude et assurée qui était désormais la sienne :

_- danse avec moi_

_._

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_****__**

.

_Et il me prit la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste de danse_

_m'enlaça__,_

_m'enveloppa__…_

_._

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_**

.

_Je danse avec Heero.___

Il tint mes mains dans les siennes doucement, avant de les nouer autour de sa nuque,

_Je danse avec un homme._

Ses mains s'étaient glissées au creux de mes reins, caressant de temps en temps

le dos de mon tee-shirt de soie sauvage blanc

_Je danse avec un HOMME_

ma queue de cheval

J'y étais allé dans un état second,

dans un état de semi ébriét

dans un état d'amour,

sans me rendre compte, vraiment

de la portée du geste de Heero…

_Je danse avec un homme_

_et__ je me sens…_

_bien__…_

_Pour une fois que le cœur et le corps étaient d'accord…_

_Je ne ressentais pas cela avec Hilde,_

_Ni avec qui que ce soit._

Non, bien que je sus que c'était un piège, 

je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulag

qu'il n'ait pas repos

LA question…

.

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_**

.

On dit que les réminiscences viennent à ceux qui vont mourir

J'ai vu quelques pans de ma vie défiler sous mes yeux,

Je sens à présent sa main contre ma peau,

Il a décacheté l'enveloppe et apposé son sceau

Il a levé le voile…

Oserais-je me dévoiler ?

L'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs…

.

.

.

Tsuzuku ^^

.

.

Dernière partie viteuh !!!!

.

. 

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

A++++ !

.

.

Mithy ^^


	3. De vrais petits Anges : Endless Waltz

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam**** Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fic –  à moi ^^ - with NO profits si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : **OS songfic, yaoi. Ca sent l'amour hein ma Zorky ^_~. Romance, Danse à peu près sensuelle, humour, anges sadiques & ti peu de sensualité.**

**Rating : PG 13**

**Couple** : Hmm… 1x2 (pov sérieux de Duo), une touche magique, fin mimi & un peu nawak des tits nanges gardiens ^__^

**Warnings** : Post EW. Happy end? loool. Juste deux bishos qui dansent joue contre joue. Si ce n'est pas votre truc…

**Dédicace spéciale** : **A MA LUNA NA MOI, Ze STAR !!!!! Cette fic est pour toi ! **Happy birthday ma belle ^__________^ plein de bonheur, de gros bisous, et que tes rêves d'amour, gloire et job en or se réalisent ^_~. j'espère que ce truc te plaira ^^ 

**Dédicace habituelle** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith na moi d'abord (oui ce sont les pokémithy je les ai, je les garde ^o^ lol)**

**Remerciements Reviews pour** **cette story** : à ma **Luna**, ma **Lilith** alias la squatteuse de canapé lool, **Carina**** D**, **Yume****,** **Yami-Rose**, **Chris 52**,  thanx a lot !

**Remerciements spécial à Cholera** : mademoiselle je t'en prie, si tu prends la peine de me dire ce que tu penses il est normal que je réponde si je peux ^^. Là je ne peux pas des masses ^^ .

_Blabla : pensées de Duo_

.

.

Voici où vous en étiez :

.

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_**

.

On dit que les réminiscences viennent à ceux qui vont mourir

J'ai vu quelques pans de ma vie défiler sous mes yeux,

Je sens à présent sa main contre ma peau,

Il a décacheté l'enveloppe et apposé son sceau

Il a levé le voile…

Oserais-je me dévoiler ?

L'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs…

.

.

**De vrais petits anges…**

**Dernière partie : Endless Waltz**

.

.

.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui

_Son torse se presse sans m'écraser_

_Ses mains me massent, m'attisent…_

_Sa cuisse est toujours entre les miennes_

_Profiteur…_

Il caresse mon dos de haut en bas, accentuant les reins,

tout en guidant nos corps au rythme de la musique.

_Il attise le feu…_

Il pose ses lèvres contre mon cou,

_Je suis à un souffle du volcan_

les remonte pour mordiller délicatement

_Je ronronne…_

le lobe de mon oreille

_Hmm__… il a passé la quatrième_

et il souffle doucement dessus…

_Je feule…_

Je me sens rougir…

_Bon sang ! Il est en train de flirter avec moi !_

… et sourire.

Bêtement.

_Je suis un homme… avec un cœur de môme_

_et__ des réactions attribuées à tord aux femmes._

_Je me sens moins coupable parce que…_

_mes__ émotions semblent partagée.s_

_Je me sens… gên_

_… et bien…_

_Un mélange d'alcool et de lui._

_De Yuy_

Il pose ses lèvres sur une pommette

puis sur une tempe

_Je sens une pointe de langue humide_

___ peine une esquisse…_

_J'aurais presque pu imaginer cette caresse…_

_Mais mon corps…_

_Mon corps réagit_

_Mes lèvres s'assèchent_

_Il m'excite…_

avant de se décaler légèrement.

A présent sa joue est contre la mienne

Il me chuchote des choses…

_Les mots coulent, s'écoulent de sa bouche._

_Sa voix grave se grave en moi_

_en__ douceur…_

_avec__ force_

… des mots que je ne comprends pas

_Kirei__… Koi… Dai suki, dai suki, dai suki…_

_Une litanie à l'apparence sans suite_

_mais__ je connais la bête : rien n'est fait au hasard_

_rien__._

Je n'y comprends rien et je m'en fiche.

Je suis bercé par le timbre

si sensuel, si apaisant…

_Et en même temps excitant…_

Le jeu est loin, très loin derrière nous.

_Jeu auquel j'ai joué malgré moi…_

Je n'ose pas lever la tête de son épaule

Je suis timide.

Mais lui a une autre idée en tête

_Sadique…_

_._

Il se dégage lentement,

de sorte que je relève la tête.

Je n'ose pas le regarder

Pourtant il le faut.

Il ne m'oblige pas à le faire.

J'en ai envie…

Mais j'ai un peu peur.

_Marre de se cacher_

J'ouvre les yeux…

_Mare de fuir…_

et je rougis de plus belle

_Je ne m'ouvre jamais à qui que ce soit._

_Je parle le plus souvent pour ne rien dire_

_et__ lui, d'un seul regard comprend ce que je suis._

_Ce que je sens_

_Je suis nu devant lui, voilà pourquoi je suis gêné._

Il me scrute…

_Ses yeux… à l'éclat de métal et de pierre…_

_ses__ yeux de lave en fusion_

_couleur__ lagon,_

_vitrines__ de son âme._

_Une âme que je vois,_

_Parce qu'il me le permet_

_Et parce que je peux,_

_Enfin._

Il me dévore

_Sans violence…_

et en même temps il m'apaise.

_Je plonge…_

Il y a tant de douceur et de passion,

tant de détermination…

_« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir Duo »_

_« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir de ce que tu veux vraiment. »_

_« Tu ne peux plus fuir ce que tu es »_

_C'est ce qu'il me dit_

_avec__ sa peau._

_C'est ce que je ressens._

_Et le pire… c'est que je n'en ai plus envie._

_._

**_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_**

.

… tant à m'offrir.

Je ne sais pas si nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

En tous cas il est fait pour moi.

Quelque part je l'ai toujours, toujours su…

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que je n'avais pas toujours,

toujours tort…

.

.

Il danse bien… vraiment bien…

_Il m'entraîne,_

_moi__ qui n'ait jamais dansé qu'avec la Mort…_

_pas__ même avec Hilde…_

_Hey__ ! Elles sont où les pistes de danse sur L2 ?_

_On n'avait même pas l'eau courante !_

Nos pas ont ralenti sur la piste aux étoiles, mais nous sommes toujours en cadence.

_Il va le faire_

Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes…

_Je ne peux plus m'échapper…_

_même__ si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus_

_La traque s'achève._

_Prends-moi._

_Prends mon cœur._

Chaleur.

Contact.

Léger.

Comme une plume

_Une plume chaude_

que la rosée aurait humidifiée.

La plume s'entrouvre pour prendre en son sein

ma lèvre inférieure.

Il me goûte.

_Il me veut._

Langueur.

_Je veux plus_

Mais il n'est pas press

_Ses dents mordillent_

Sa langue glisse…

_Il me nargue !_

Il prend tout son temps.

_J'en veux encore…_

_Il me savoure_

Ma bouche est une fenêtre sur mon cœur

elle s'entre baille pour le laisser entrer 

à l'intérieur.

Hmm… il a un goût de chocolat fumant

et de siestes au coin du feu

_Il n'a pas bu d'alcool ce soir…_

_Je ne peux mettre son comportement sur le dos_

_d'une__ liqueur_

_Bien qu'il m'enivre_

_Moi._

Il a un goût de rendez-vous que nous n'avons pas encore eus,

de bonheur,

d'amour.

.

**_I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me_**

_.___

Nos langues se frôlent, se goûtent, s'emmêlent, 

s'apprivoisent sans conquérir inutilement

ce qui appartient déjà à l'autre.

_Nos souffles se mêlent,_

_Hmm___

_Yes…_

Nos vies n'avaient été que combats acharnés,

_Pourquoi aller plus vite que la musique ?_

autant se laisser aller à la douceur de la biche,

à la sensualité de l'isatis,

à la tendresse du loup. 

Autant faire de la violence un cauchemar

_Un de plus, un de moins…_

et de notre existence un rêve

_Un rêve sans idéal_

_pour__ qu'il se réalise_

___ coup sûr_

Je commence à y croire,

Je me laisse voguer

mais nous avons chacun une rame.

Ramons ensemble, dans la même direction

restons ensemble pour le meilleur

et affrontons le pire.

_Passé, préjugés, avenir_

_Nous ferons front_

comme des hommes

comme des êtres qui s'aiment

_au__ gré du vent._

_Envolons-nous…_

Nos lèvres s'emballent, se font goulues, 

_Le tempo change…_

boivent jusqu'à la lie

_Serment de passion et d'amour…_

_avant-goût__ de ce qui est à venir…_

Nos corps se fondent, se confondent

_Désir…_

Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol

_Il me soulève_

Je m'envole…

Je suis saoul de toi, 

Hee-chan…

.

Je ne veux plus m'enfuir…

Je veux rester près de lui

Toute ma vie…

Toute _notre_ vie.

Il détache ses lèvres des miennes et me murmure :

« Action ou vérit »

Hnn

Je suis encore dans les nuages…

_Tsunami Yuy est passé, dévastant un certain Duo sur son passage_

Il passe le bout de sa langue langoureusement sur ma lèvre supérieure

….

puis l'inférieure

…

puis il me demande à nouveau :

« Action ou vérité Duo »

Cette voix si sensuelle… rauque de désir…

Comment veut-il que je reconnecte mes neurones

à ma bouche ?

Et pourtant il le faut…

Je le fais…

_S'il est un homme de décisions,_

_Je le suis aussi :_

_Je suis un homme_

_J'assume ce que je suis_

_et__ je vais le lui prouver_

_Danse _

_Avec_

**_Moi_**

_Heero__…_

Je lui réponds:

« Vérit »

et avant même qu'il ne me pose la question,

j'ajoute : 

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

_de__ tout mon corps._

Et je reprends sa bouche.

_A moi…_

Et je fais corps avec lui.

_Il est à moi_

_comme__ je lui appartiens_

_Fair-share__…_

Je n'ai pas besoin de ses mots pour le moment.

_Son regard, ses gestes…_

Je sais qu'il m'aime aussi.

_Je saurais pourquoi, avec le temps,_

_le__ temps de se connaître après s'être reconnus._

Et je n'ai plus peur.

_Il me rend plus fort._

_Nous dansons…_

_L'étau de ses bras se resserre…_

_J'embrasse ma destinée._

_Ondule contre mon corps…_

_Ondule…_

_Oui…_

Nous n'attendrons pas qu'on nous donne une chance.

_Nous n'attendrons pas d'être acceptés par une société où chacun devrait avoir sa place_

_o__ la différence ne devrait susciter qu'indifférence._

Nous saurons la créer.

_A deux nous sommes plus fort_

Car après tout nous sommes

les faiseurs de miracles…

_Les héros…_

.

Hmm quand même…

Heero et moi sommes ensemble

malgré nos divergences

d'opinion

de vie,

de sexe

de tout.

Le destin avait rarement été clément à notre égard.

Nos anges gardiens se seraient-ils réveill ?

Existent-ils au moins ?

Si oui…

Merci.

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

.

.

Les Anges de la Destinée se déconnectèrent des pensées de l'américain en même temps :

Ninmu Shipai ^__________^

Il y eut un petit silence où les Célestes contemplèrent leur œuvre, émerveillées…

Ils étaient heureux.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Ils étaient amoureux.

ENFIN !

.

Lu Love fut la première à sortir de l'état de béatitude cataleptique dans lequel les anges étaient plongées. Elle observa ses amies encore sous le charme de la scène de retrouvailles et dit d'une voix délicieusement douce et ironique :

.

- Oh les filles… n'êtes-vous pas satisfaites ? N'avez-vous pas le sentiment d'avoir accompli une bonne action ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ? Et oh… Duo croit en la destinée… il croit en nous… ça ne peut que nous rendre service, hein ?

.

.

K secoua la tête, poussa un soupir excédé tout en essuyant discrètement une larme d'émotion :

.

- Là t'es contente ? Lu Love ? Après tous leurs malheurs ils sont enfin heureux et ensemble… qui je vais torturer maintenant?

.

.

L'Ange **Zorca**, dite K, déploya ses jolies ailes immaculées – si les pensées de l'Ange étaient tortures et masochismes, son cœur était tout amour rempli d'étoiles et de rêves bleus comme le firmament dont elle était issue - et s'éleva du sol, non en ayant omis d'arracher un cheveu à Heero d'une main et avoir de l'autre pincé son téton. Le japonais grogna contre la bouche de Duo. L'Ange, décidée à offrir un cadeau au jeune couple laissa la paire de menottes qui était accrochée à sa ceinture de chaîne. Elle les attacha à la poche de Heero.

.

.

- Na ! J'aurais eu un cheveu de bisho boudiou et je l'aurais un tit peu torturé. Nan je ne me ramollis pas : je me prendrais une autre paire à la maison gniark… ils apprendront les bienfaits de la torture je vous le dis !  Faut que je trouve des bishos à torturer un tit peu… qui je pourrais faire atrocement souffrir… qui… Oh j'ai trouv ! Améthyste, amène-toi!

Une lueur inquiétante s'était allumée dans les yeux de chat.

L'Ange de la Perversité Lubrique était en train de baver sur les fesses des deux beaux specimen enlacés.

.

.

- Améthyste… **MITHY** amène ton auguste popotin ! On va se venger euh on va apporter la lumière à deux autres bishos à travers la torture perverse…

- Hmm qui ?

- Andros et Jacky Chan.

- Hein ?

- Quatre et Wufei…

- Euh… Yen a un qui n'a plus de colonie et l'autre qui a un peu défoncé la sienne… tu es sûre que c'est pas un peu too much ?

- L'un des deux parle à tors et à travers des Onnas… et jusqu'à preuve du contraire t'en es une ! C'est une bonne raison, hein ?

- Ah c'est vrai il est gentil mais un peu tarte. Mah on va lui donner une pitite leçon. Yeppa j'arrive Zorkynette !!!!!

.

.

L'Ange de la Torture Angoissante envoya un baiser de la main aux deux jeunes hommes qui se posa sur la joue de chacun :

.

- Soyez heureux et vivez d'amour et de tortu…

- ZORCA !!! Tu trouves pas que t'en as assez fait ?

.

.

C'était la voix impérieuse de l'Ange de l'Amour Véritable.

.

- Vivez d'amour et de… tortellinis fraîches ! Grrrr si on ne peut plus rigoler… grouille Mithy ou je commence la torture sans toi !

.

.

L'Ange de la Torture Angoissante s'envola proprement et une lumière aveuglante apparut au dessus de sa tête : c'était l'heure de quitter ces pilotes pour en rejoindre d'autres. Du coup les jeunes hommes, perdus dans un océan de sensualité, se sentirent au même moment un peu plus légers, moins… stressés. Moins torturés.

.

- Hey ne pars pas sans moi Zorkynette ! Laisse-moi te suivre ! Faut juste que je fasse un tit truc !

.

.

L'Ange de la Perversité déploya ses longues ailes miraculeusement blanches parce que si les pensées étaient perverses, le cœur était très pur et très gentil. Malheureusement pour les bishos, Mithy pensait avec sa tête. Avant de rejoindre l'Ange de la Torture, elle n'omis pas de mettre une main aux fesses à Duo tellement puissante qu'on aurait dit qu'elles allaient lui rester dans la main. L'Ange Pervers en profita pour décrocher le fouet qui était autour de sa taille afin de le cliper à la taille de Duo. Elle leur offrit pour leur porter chance. Le jeune homme eut un courant d'excitation, croyant que son futur amant allait le prendre sur place, et colla encore plus sa bouche, si c'était possible, à celle de Heero.

.

- Au moins j'aurais quelque peu perverti les pensées trop pures de ce petit Duo. Gniark gniark. Et j'aurais mis du piquant dans la vie de Heero. Un petit peu de piment ça fait du bien. Vous allez me manquer. Soyez heureux et pervers ensemble.

.

.

Une voix tonitruante se fit entendre :

- MITHY !!!

- Nan c'est bien d'être pervers de temps en temps, je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit.

.

.

L'Ange de la Perversité Lubrique tira la langue à Lu Love avant d'envoyer un baiser aux jeunes hommes et de s'envoler vers la lumière. Elle essuya aussi discrètement une petite larme qui s'était échappée de ses prunelles rieuses. Instantanément, le baiser entre notre couple d'amoureux devint moins dévorant, se fit plus doux. Le désir était encore très fort, cependant il était recouvert de tendresse. Si la fraise recouvrait le chocolat, à présent le chocolat avait un cœur de fraise. En croquant l'aphrodisiaque, on trouvait le fruit, la pulpe. L'amour avec un grand A. Celui qui durait à force de tendresse. Celui qui restait quand plus tard, bien plus tard le désir se perdrait. 

.

L'Ange de la Mort en Musique boudait. Il n'y avait pas d'amours impossibles. Pas de tortures. Pas de morts à la fin… pas de larmes. Pas de fun. Sniff. Elle était très contente pour les personnages mais ce genre d'actions ruinait son business.

.

Une voix rieuse se fit entendre :

.

- **LILITH**! Viens avec nous! Wufei il a perdu toute sa colonie ! Tu peux encore lui faire mal à celui-l !

- Nan Mithy ! Moi je l'aime bien Wufei il est si beau… il a déjà tout perdu…ou est le fun ? Si je tire trop sur la corde il va finir par mourir…

- Mah alors c'est quoi ton but Ange de la Mort en Musique ? Je croyais que t'aimais les Requiems et le Cantiques ?

- T'as pas tort Zorca…

- Mah t'auras qu'à le changer en vampire : beau, brun et ténébreux comme il est… il sera à la fois mort et vivant le super compromis quoi !

- T'as pas tort Mithy…

- Alors amènes tes fesses !!!! Avant que Lu Love ne vienne et nous foire le job !

- J'arrive !

.

.

L'Ange de la Mort en Musique déploya ses longues ailes également d'une blancheur éclatante, car si ses pensées étaient parfois très sombres, son cœur était comme un soleil : on ne pouvait qu'être réchauffé. L'Ange avait une mission difficile mais s'acquittait de sa tâche mortuaire avec rigueur. Ce qui ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'elle n'aimait pas les fins heureuses. Simplement ses « missions » devaient le mériter. Et là, Heero et Duo méritaient d'être heureux un petit moment… avant qu'elle ne leur fasse un coucou définitif.

En attendant… elle irait rejouer avec Wufei ^^

.

L'Ange s'envola rejoindre la lumière éblouissante, non en ayant omis de s'approcher de Duo et de Heero pour leur croquer délicatement le cou. Le sourire de Lilith se fit diabolique. Les deux jeunes hommes rompirent leurs baisers sous la sensation humide et charnelle en se regardant dans les yeux : si la lumière qui les animaient précédemment était humaine, celle-ci était animale. Le désir affluait tandis que la tendresse refluait quelque peu. Le désir avait ses raisons qui ne pouvaient être ignorées. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce déferlement de  sensations – et au fait qu'ils entendaient tous les deux et sans le savoir une musique de Dépêche Mode dans leur tête - mais, ne cherchant pas plus loin que le bout de leur désir – nous avons affaire à des hommes- , reprirent le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé. Mais la peau du cou de nos amis n'était pas humide que des lèvres de Mademoiselle La Mort : L'Ange le plus froid pouvait elle aussi verser des larmes d'émotions. Le petit Sans Nom allait lui manquer. La Shinigami en profita pour laisser sa faux préférée à celui qui lui avait rendu bien des services sans y avoir pensé. Elle n'omit pas de désactiver la faux, afin qu'il ne puisse faire de mal à personne, à commencer par lui-même.

.

.

Lu Love, l'Ange de L'Amour Véritable pleurait ouvertement.

Elle était si heureuse… si heureuse que ces deux-là aient réussi à se trouver, à se retrouver

Avec **Mithy** c'était Tom et Jerry forever, des draps souillés, des larmes de frustrations, des épreuves dont ils se seraient bien passé..

_- Réléna et Hilde : des amies… et non pas leur faire confondre amour et désir…_

Avec **Zorca** c'était douleur, douleur et douleur, torture physique et morales, une douleur belle… mais la douleur quand même

_- Duo en prison, Heero en prison, autodestruction, larmes… tout faisait boom avec elle mais ils restaient vivants pour faire mumuse_

Avec **Lilith**… aie…

_- Elle avait prévu de tous les éliminer : Duo et Heero auraient dû mourir bien des fois… seul Treize n'avait pas pu être sauvé._

.

Mais à chaque fois, Lu Love était intervenue. A force d'amour et de patience, elle avait canalisé le côté obscure des missions de ses amies pour faire jaillir leur côté kawaii en force. Et quatre kawaii ensemble faisait un mini arc-en-ciel de bons sentiments, d'optimisme et de bonheur irrésistible. 

_Blablabla…_

Alors bien sûr il fallait se battre, souffrir pour obtenir la félicité, sinon on l'apprécierait moins. En cela elle était reconnaissante à Zorca.

Bien sûr il fallait un peu de piments, de fausses pistes et de frustrations pour tester la teneur des sentiments. Merci Mithy.

Bien sûr il fallait qu'ils frôlent la mort pour prendre conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient d'êtres vivants et ensemble. Gracias Lilith.

L'ange de l'Amour Véritable était kawaii de cœur et d'esprit, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être futée et de caractère car il en fallait pour mettre en accord ces différents tempéraments quand elles étaient en mission sur les mêmes personnes.

Amour et intelligence. Cœur et raison. Les clés du bonheur….

.

_ flashback _

_- Alors amènes tes fesses !!!! Avant que Lu Love ne vienne et nous foire le job _

_fin du flashback_

.

.

Rah ! Mithy était incorrigible ! Elle avait intérêt à faire vite si elle ne voulait pas empêcher Wufei de mourir sous d'affreuses tortures, des pensées perverses en tête.

.

L'Ange de l'Amour Véritable **Luna** « Love » – dite Lu Love ^^ – se devait de laisser le couple enlacé sur une piste de danse à présent déserte. Une autre mission l'attendait…

.

- Bonne chance Heero et Duo… soyez heureux et amoureux.

.

.

Ses magnifiques ailes blanches et brillantes se déployèrent et elle se rapprocha de nos deux amoureux. Elles les embrassa tous deux sur leurs tempes, respirant l'odeur d'amour et de désir que seuls des êtres qui s'aimaient sincèrement pouvait dégager. Elle leur souhaita bonne chance, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer ses petites larmes de fierté d'avoir accompli son devoir – les autres anges étaient bien trop fleur bleue -. Puis elle s'envola au dessus de leur tête, faisant s'écouler de ses ailes une fine pluie d'or pour leur porter chance, car même s'ils pouvaient la créer, ils méritaient d'avoir un peu de répit. Il méritait d'être heureux sans avoir à se battre pour tout. L'Ange Luna s'envola vers la lumière éclatante et entra à l'intérieur. Si vous étiez un céleste vous auriez entendu :

.

.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre bande de crétines. Vous ne toucherez plus à un cheveu de Wu j'en fais le serment ! Il a trop souffert et mérite de trouver l'amour ! Et… blablablablabla….

.

Et vous auriez entendu les autres Anges répondre en chœur :

.

- Oh non… c'est reparti ! Elle n'est pas très Wuwu mais n'aime pas la souffrance… grrrr… On n'a plus qu'à s'inscrire à l'ANPEA avec elle (anpe des anges)

.

Les amoureux se demanderaient bien plus tard pourquoi ils avaient des marques de dents, un fouet, des menottes et des paillettes sur le corps.

Ils en conviendraient que, l'amour étant aveugle, il était normal qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir ^^

.

.

**Owari**** !******

.

.

MY GOD QUELLE EPOPEE!!!!

170 ko…

fiou ma Luna … fiou mais contenteuh d'avoir fini à temps ^^

ENCORE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ma belle et euh sans rancunes hein Lu Love ? MDR

.

Glossaire :

Parafictam : Paradis des Fanfiqueuses bien sûr ^^

Lu Love : ma **Luna**, la sauveuse des bishos, mademoiselle qui a le don d'introduire du angst en douceur. Faîtes un tour du côté de « Fais-moi confiance » et vous comprendrez ^^. Ce n'est vraiment pas donné à tout le monde ^^

'Lith : ma **Lilith** na moi… elle a eu le malheur d'écrire une fic sur le « Requiem pour un fou » de Johnny et je l'ai bombardée Deathfiqueuse… c'est même pas vrai en plus. J'aime beaucoup cette fic d'ailleurs. Par contre elle est vraiment fan de dépêche mode et des croqueurs de cou (Dracula…) lolilol  

'K alias ma Zorkynette que j'm ^^ : K comme le K de Gravitation MDR ! Mademoiselle **Zorca**de son vrai nom de plume a écrit « Tortures » (d'où son rôle dans l'histoire) et a un don pour le angsty angst. Elle a également un humour décapant et un romantisme qui prend aux tripes quand elle ne les tuent pas (et même qd elle les tue d'abord). Inclassable la dame ^_~

Améthyste : mah moi, tout simplement. J'ai choisi ce nom  parce que j'aime bcp ce minéral et que le mot ressemble à Mithy ^^

Voili !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, particulièrement à toi, ma Luna ! Bisous na toi !

.

.

@++++ !

.

.

.

Marathon' Mithy ^^

.

* Fuma, Seishiro, Muraki : de très gentils Messieurs, vraiment ^^ Fuma et Seishiro sont des personnages de X/1999. Et Muraki est le docteur sadique et euh somme toute mignon et sensuel (s'il porte sa mèche à la rebelle-rebelle) de Yami no Matsuei ou Descendents of Darkness pour les anglophones. 

**I'm stuffed : je suis repu.

.

Les paroles de I wanna know what love is

Des Foreigners.

J'adore ^_____________________________^

Gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
  
This mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder  
  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've travelled too far  
To change this lonely life  
  
Chorus  
I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
  
I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me  
  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled too far  
To change this lonely life


End file.
